Lovers in a Dangerous Time
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: This is my first songfic, KelDom. Post-Squire, Pre-Lady Knight she didn't get posted at Haven


A/N-quick note, this is set after Squire and before Lady Knight, Kel and Dom are together and Kel didn't get assigned to Haven. It's a songfic set to the lyrics of the Barenaked Ladies, 'Lovers in a Dangerous Time'

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kel? Are you awake? We have to leave now. The metal creatures are attacking Giantkiller! Come on, we have to go!" Dom's fervent knocking and worried tone got Keladry of Mindelan out of bed right away.

She was still in her nightgown but flung open the door to face him. He only had breeches on but a shirt was in his hands. "What did you say?" her eyes were wide in her face, mouth slightly agape.

He leaned in and gave her a quick but full kiss, "Giantkiller is under siege from the metal creatures. Raoul said you were to come with my squad and ride out for the fort as soon as we can."

Kel realized that she and Dom were lovers, she was always in shock when he showed his emotions so openly. Unlike Cleon, he was willing to tell the world about them and not keep their relationship in the shadows. Whenever he surprised her with a kiss like that... she lost all track of her senses.

He waved a hand in front of her unfocused eyes, "Hello? Dom to Kel, can you hear me?" she snapped back in to reality and nodded, "Good. We leave in ten minutes, I'll grab us some food." With that he kissed her again and hurried back to his rooms to finish packing and to dress.

Kel turned and closed the door, looking for her saddle bags as she uttered a small prayer, "Mithros, for all that is just and fair, keep us safe in war." She grabbed her clothes, folded them quickly and secured all the pockets on the bags before changing herself and setting out for the stables.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now's no time to fall asleep, Kel. Even if you aren't in charge, the men get a good laugh at a big person falling from a high saddle. Personally though, I think mud would look good on you, really flatter your figure." Dom smiled as she pinched her arm and willed herself more awake. "I thought you were a morning person."

"I am when it's morning! The sun's not even up yet!" Kel grumbled.

Dom laughed at her, "Here, maybe food will put you in a better mood," he said as he passed her another turnover.

Kel grinned her thanks, "That may do the trick quite nicely." She savored every bite as if it was life itself, which it was to her, considering the gnawing hunger in her stomach.

"We should be there soon, in less than an hour."

Dom's blue eyes were clouded over in an emotion she couldn't read. 'Is it anger, or sorrow? He looks so lost, so sad...  I wonder why.' She wiped her fingers clean and urged Hoshi on a little faster.

Suddenly her eyes went wide at the colors that came from the east. The sun had decided to rise that day with greater magnificence and brilliance than most had seen in their lives. Kel shook her head, 'too bad, all that's happening today is blood being spilled and people dying.'

~*~*~*~

_Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by_

_You never get to stop and open our eyes_

_One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall_

_The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

~*~*~*~

Kel and Dom dismounted ahead of the squad to sneak through the bushes and look where they would be most useful. After taking a glimpse at the battle raging ahead of them Dom turned his attention to Kel. 

"I don't want you to get hurt, Kel. Gods know what I'd do without you." He shifted so his body faced hers, "I think that you should-"

"Should what, Dom? Stay back when people need help? I'm a knight, a full knight now. I've been trained to do this, just like you." Noticing the same clouded over look as before she said, "I promise I won't get hurt." She looked at him with pleading and he stroked her hair back from her face.

Finally he sighed, "I know, I just worry about you, that's all," He lowered his voice even softer now, "can I make it up to you?"

"How?" she snapped, not at him but in her growing concern for the fort.

He pulled her head towards his and kissed her sweetly while hugging her in his arms, 'Goddess, please don't let that be the last time.' Dom thought to himself before they snuck back to remount.

~*~*~*~

_These fragile bodies to touch and taste_

_This fragrant skin this hair like lace_

_Spirits open to the thrust of grace_

_Never a breath you can afford to waste_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

~*~*~*~

They had been fighting for what seemed like weeks. Kel blocked and struck with her glaive mechanically, soldiers falling with every strike. Out of the corner of his eye Dom was watching her, proud of her training and endurance. He, too, had cut down many Scanrans and the mages had melted three of the metal creatures into shapeless blobs. It looked like Giantkiller would stand for another day at least.

Out of nowhere his ear caught a small shriek of pain; he turned to see Kel fall from her saddle, arrow in her side.

"Kel!" Dom sped up his movements, killing anyone in his path, "Kel!" he hollered again, fighting his way to her. She was unconscious, spread eagle on the ground with the arrow still in her. Dom hoisted her up in front of him, wheeling his mount. His mount galloped through the broken gates and Dom rushed her to Giantkiller's infirmary as hastily as he could.

He lay her out on the bed as a healer rushed after him. He backed away, still shocked that she had gotten hurt, eyes wide in the hope that she would live. Only two thoughts ran through Dom's head then, 'I love her,' and, 'she promised me.'

~*~*~*~

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

_Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime_

_Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight_

_Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight_

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

~*~*~*~

He stayed in the room with her as long as the healers would let him. They had quickly come to the conclusion that the arrow had been contaminated. The wound was inflamed and the infection was hard to contain. The only time he left was to grab food, but he slept in a chair near her bed at night. She had been asleep three days but still had not stirred. He would sit up for hours, holding her hand tight in his own and whispering to her that she had to get better. 

He almost cried at her seemingly lifeless form, "You promised me, Kel! You can't break a promise. Not this promise."

Raoul rode in when he heard the Kel was hurt. He hurried to the infirmary as fast as his legs would carry him. He saw Dom's bent form in a chair that had been edged as close as it could be to her bedside. Looking at Kel, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. She was pale, her breathing was shallow and Raoul could tell she'd been this way for too long.

He put a hand on Dom's shoulder. The soldier twisted, "Raoul?" his blue eyes were bright, he was hoping with all his heart that Kel wouldn't leave him, "Oh, gods, this has been horrible. Raoul, she promised me she wouldn't get hurt."

Raoul looked him over, too, 'This is another person that's been in here too long,' he thought, aloud he said, "Dom, you need to get cleaned up, get some real rest. Come on, just a bath, some food and sleep, then you can come back."

"No," he said, "what if she wakes up? I can't let her be alone." Dom hunched over her hand protectively.

"Look, Dom," a mixture of fear and annoyance coated Raoul's voice; "if she so much as breathes funny we'll fetch you at a yell. Deal?"

"Fine." Dom was tired, even he could admit to that. Raoul gave him a hand up and nudged him out the door.

While he did eat and bathe, Dom couldn't sleep, he was too far from Kel. He snuck down to the infirmary and took one of the empty beds next to hers. With her breathing close to his, soothing him, Dom fell asleep much more quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kel peeled open her eyes, they only met darkness. From the cool air coming through the window she could tell it was the middle of the night. She threw off the oppressing blankets and tried to sit up. Her body did not comply, rather her side contracted in pain. She bit her lip, almost crying out in frustration. She steeled herself then popped up swiftly before more pain could set in.

Looking around she thought, 'Must be Giantkiller's infirmary, which means we must've won!' But after identifying the person in the next bed her exuberance stopped, "Dom..." he didn't stir, 'Is he wounded? How bad is it? This is all my fault.' She forced herself to stop the tears that threatened her Yamani mask and took deep breathes until they had left her eyes and she could see clearly once more.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood. She shook her head, fighting brief dizziness and nausea, then went to his side. "Dom," she whispered, stroking his face, "Dom, gods please don't let him be dead. Dom, Dom please wake up!" she was sobbing, all thoughts of concealing her emotions had been tossed to the wind. Kel didn't see any injuries on him but cried for him anyways. "Dom, please, just wake up."

Dom heard her voice, 'It's haunting my dreams now,' but nevertheless, he had to listen to the voice. Whatever it told him, he was compelled to listen. His eyes flickered open and Kel's face jerked back from his vision. "Kel! Kel, you're alive!"

He flew out of the borrowed bed and hugged her to him, he wiped away her tears with his thumb and she smiled, still letting them fall. He kissed her, letting out all the fear that had clogged his chest and mind while she was asleep. She leaned against his chest and he wound the circle of his arms tighter around her, never giving the chance for her to break free again.

His shout had caught the attention of few, but Raoul had been awake anyways. He slammed through the doors, along with many of her friends. Kel was still crying but she smiled at him and Dom reluctantly let her go so her friends could hug her too.

When she finally was back in his arms she tilted her head to face Dom. "I'm sorry I broke my promise." She whispered now, "Will you forgive me?"

Dom smiled, "For now, but you still owe me."

"Owe you what?" she asked.

"To think you would've learned by now." He stroked her hair back and kept his hand behind her head, "This." He pulled her in for a deep kiss and felt like he was the happiest he had ever been  in his life.

~*~*~*~

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_

~*~*~*~


End file.
